En la biblioteca
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Book! Universe* En una biblioteca se pueden encontrar muchos libros con grandes cosas que contar. Pero también hay personas, quienes también tienen su propia historia. Descubrir la historia que ocultan estas ratas de biblioteca es difícil. Pero Dagur descubrió que valía la pena, sobretodo si podías llegar a formar parte de ella. (*Book! Dagur/Book! Fishlegs) Yaoi. Otras parejas.


**¿Qué hay de nuevo, gente?**

 **No, pos lo más normal del mundo estar viendo Cars y que se me ocurra esto. :v**

 **Como se nota que mi mente estaba en otra parte XD Principalmente pensando en lo muy suculentos que son los shipps de HTTYD, pero eso ya se sabe de sobra XD**

 **En fin, lo de siempre, espero que os guste :3**

* * *

 **— EN LA BIBLIOTECA —**

* * *

Los vikingos de Berk y los Bersekers tenían un tratado de paz.

Todos los años Dagur acompañaba a su padre a Berk para ir a chinchar al debilucho de Hiccup. Y digo "chinchar" porque debido al tratado no tenía permitido golpear al debilucho príncipe de Berk como era debido. Además de que en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo, debido a que juntándose todos los años desde bebés había desarrollado una muy obvia atracción hacía él. Una que podría haber sido correspondida por el pelirrojo, si no fuera por la oportuna aparición de Toothless en la vida del más joven.

En fin, que Dagur tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar su rendición contra la lagartija verde que se hacía llamar dragón, pero su orgullo no lo permitía, no todavía. Hiccup era valioso a pesar de ser un debilucho. Hasta él mismo se sorprendía de, por años, haber sido el único que notaba lo especial que era el joven heredero de Berk.

Mismo chico que hace apenas un momento le había dado un glorioso golpe en su entrepierna cuando abiertamente le "insinuó" una despedida que no iba a olvidar. Vosotros sabéis a que me refiero, e Hiccup también, para desgracia de Dagur. De no ser porque le gustaban los chicos difíciles...

Bueno, ese era el último día que pasaría en Berk por ese año, y como el chico prodigio del pueblo había decidido hacerle el vacío (y con razón) se dirigió al Gran Salón para ahogar su oh, tan grande, pena de amor con un poco de alcohol.

Gobber, al otro lado de la barra, no pudó evitar reír por lo bajini al ver al joven príncipe Berseker moverse como un pato por el golpe en sus partes.

— Déjame adividar —dijó el forzudo hombre—, esto tiene la firma de Hiccup ¿me equivoco?

El forzudo hombre se echó flores antes de tiempo, pero es que era muy obvio. Solo Hiccup sería tan imprudente como para ofender de esa forma al invitado anual. Llegó a su mente el recuerdo de cuando Hiccup tenía 10 años y el forzudo chico a su frente contaba con 13. Un plan fallido del pelirrojo contra el joven les costó un brazo y varías costillas rotas a ambos. ¡Ah, la tierna y nada dolorosa infancia vikinga!

— Está a punto —aseguró Dagur muy seguro de si mismo—. Dentro de nada le veras besando con devoción el suelo que piso, te lo aseguro. Ahora, dame un trago de lo más fuerte que tengas.

Gobber rodó los ojos mientras servía lo pedido. Conocía muy bien al hijo de su jefe, y aunque el desprecio por el joven Berseker era palpable, no era del todo sentido. Pues el hecho de que Hiccup se interpusiera entre el enemigo y Dagur en la batalla de hace unos meses contra los romanos algo había significado. Aun así, él no se haría ilusiones si estuviera en la piel de Dagur. Era obvio que ambos príncipes tenían un muy grave problema de tensión sexual no resuelta, pero dudaba mucho de que eso fuera más allá de una noche loca, si es que llegaba a sudecer algo. Pues bastantes problemas tenía ya Hiccup tratando de aceptar sus nuevos sentimientos por Toothless. Sentimientos de _amor._ Gobber dudaba seriamente que Dagur conociera siquiera esa palabra.

El príncipe se tomó de un tragó la bebida servida en cuerno, sin ni siquiera pararse a ver que era lo que se estaba metiendo en el cuerpo. La quemazón en la garganta no le molestó, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Se pasó el brazo por la boca para eliminar todo rastro de la bebida en ella, quedando así impregnada en su ropa, a la vez que eructaba.

— Asqueroso —fue su crítica a la bebida, la cual nadie le había pedido, por cierto—. Ponme otra igual.

Gobber cumplió sin comentarios, pero aun así un suspiro irritado llegó a oídos del Berseker.

Por primera vez, miró detrás de si, para al fin darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en el Gran Salón. En una de las bancas, un debilucho chico de pelo alborotado cubierto por el casco de vikingo y gruesas gafas ocultaba parte de su rostro tras un libro. Libro que había dejado de leer en cuanto el príncipe extranjero hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. A su lado, una pequeña dragona parecida a una vaca echaba una siesta muy pesada.

Los ojos oscuros de Fishlegs no dejaban de mirarle con _rabia_ contenida, incluso después de que él le devolviese la mirada. Dagur no entendía porque.

El intercambio de miradas duró instantes, antes de que el joven asmático volviera a bajar su vista al libro un tanto cohibido, pero fue bastante intenso.

Dagur volvió a mirar al frente, tratando de pasar de la presencia de _Chikenlegs_ (quién no tardaría en chibarse a Hiccup sobre lo que había dicho de él, seguro), pero de repente estaba _demasiado_ presente.

Estaba a punto de tomar de nuevo entre sus manos el cuerno recién llenado de esa sustancia asquerosa pero adictiva, pero sintió pasos detras de sí. Se giró a tiempo de ver como el mejor amigo (humano) del príncipe de Berk salía por la puerta con el libro y la durmiente Horrorcow en brazos. Al parecer, la bebida no era lo suficientemente adictiva como para preferirla al inesperado deseo de seguir al chico. Tenía curiosidad, y a lo mejor lo llevaba derecho hasta Hiccup. Tenía tiempo, su Drakkar no salía hasta la noche.

— Guárdamelo —le dijo a Gobber antes de salir por la puerta.

El forzudo vikingo rió a carcajadas en cuanto se vio solo.

— ¿No te huele como a hormona adolescente concentrada aquí? —le preguntó a su dragón con tono de burla.

El ser, tumbado en el suelo, se limitó a gruñir como asentamiento.

* * *

 **Dagur es un loquillo xD**

 **Y ¡vamos Hiccup!, todos sabemos que quieres con él, es muy obvio XD**

 ***Le da un ramalazo de infancia cuasi olvidada y se pone a cantar como idiota la canción de la princesa cisne* Te gusta un poco aunque lo rechaces~ Si pierde aun te gusta más~**

 **Okey, olvidad eso XD**

 **Ahora Dagur va a por el lindo ukeable de Fish, ¿qué va a pasar? xD**

 **Espero es os gustase,**

 **¡Nos vemos! :D**


End file.
